-The Lubally-
by SoyaLatteso
Summary: —Eres la melodía mas hermosa que he escuchado.


-Leslie-

—¡Oi!—. Él varón de ojos azules pego un pequeño brinco ante él repentino llamado, miro a su derecha para encontrarse con una castaña de ojos dorados que venia acompañada de un par de niños.

—¿S-Si?—. Preguntó él varón de cabello purpura abrazando él instrumento que se encontraba tocando momentos antes.

—Jugaremos a las atrapadas,

¿quieres venir a jugar?—. Esta vez repondio un pequeño que la fémina cargaba en su espalda.

—Exacto, mama nos dijo que podíamos hacerlo.

—Que dices, ¿te unes?—. La fémina volvió su atención a él con una sonrisa en él rostro esperando su respuesta.

—L-Lo siento, me gustaría quedarme hoy aqui—. Contesto con un poco de dificultad.

—Mou, qué lástima, bueno ya sera para la próxima, nos vemos—. Tal como vinieron lo chicos se retiraron.

Aunque se encontraba lejos podía escuchar las risas divertidas de los mas pequeños y las bromas de los mas grandes.

Su mirada cayó en cierta castaña qué llevaba de caballito a una niña mas pequeña qué sonreía ante esto.

No era la primera vez que cruzaban palabra, ya ha habido otras veces donde la primera que toma la palabra es ella para comenzar una conversación con él.

Sophite era una chica que ya cruzaba los once años de edad, era una chica tranquila pero también energética pues varias veces la ha visto jugando con los mas pequeños, ya sea dentro del orfanato o fuera de él.

Ella era todo lo contrario de lo que era él, tal vez y por eso gustaba de esa chica, aunque se había convencido de si mismo que no tendría oportunidad con ello no evitaba verla de lejos.

—¡Hola!—. En la copa del árbol donde estaba sentado una figura apareció frente a él colgada de pies a cabeza.

—¡Wah!—. Nuevamente ella se encontraba ahí, solo que esta vez podía ver solo su rostro por la manera en como estaba.

—¡Hola de nuevo leslie!—. Al varón casi se le va él aliento, no sabia que la fémina supiera su nombre, por ello un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—¿Que haces allá arriba?—.

—Oh, solo me estoy escondiendo de los chicos, este es un buen lugar para ocultarse, pero también me llamó la atención una melodía muy curiosa—. Esta vez ella bajo de la copa pero comenzó a balancearse en una de las ramas del árbol sin quitarle la vista a su acompañante.

—¿De verdad?—. Leslie abrazo mas él instrumento, al escuchar esas palabras una sonrisa se formó de manera inconsciente en su rostro.

—¿Y que te parece?—.

—Es muy hermosa, ¿tu la compusiste?—. Él asintió de manera apenada, la chica dejo de balancearse para colocarse aún lado del chico.

—Eso es genial, yo apesto en la música.

—Tal vez estas exagerando, toma puedes usarlo—. La fémina se sorprendió por su acción pero no tardó en tomar él instrumento acariciando con sus manos este mismo.

—Tu toca, yo te diré mi opinión.

—¿De verdad?—. Leslie asintió.

—Bueno después no te quejes si te rompo los tímpanos.

—Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo—. La castaña asintió, confiada en las palabras del chico alzo su mano y tocó su primera nota.

(--)

—Creo que lo mio es correr, no tocar instrumentos—. Habia fallado exitosamente, al tocar la primera nota no solo a leslie se le habían en túmido los oídos si no que también ella se vio afectada por su propia "nota".

—Hum, mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

—Puedes seguir intentándolo, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte—. La fémina que en ese momento estaba acostada sobre sus hombros poso su dorada mirada sobre él varón.

—Claro, de hecho me encantaria—. Ambos sonrieron felices, después de aquello leslie siguió tocando mientras la fémina disfrutaba recostada la melodía del chico.

En aquel momento en verdad eran felices.

—Pronto cumpliré los doce, probablemente no tarden mucho en adoptarme—. Nuevamente se encontraban ambos recostados bajo la sombra de aquel gran árbol donde leslie solía tocar, él tiempo que pasaban juntos se volvío una rutina para ambos.

—¿Estas feliz con eso?—. Leslie dejo de tocar para pasar su vista a la chica, la femina no respondio al instante, si no que se tomo su tiempo para responder.

—Diria que si, pero no me hagas caso, tal vez y eso sólo costa mía, pero tengo un mal presentimiento—. Confeso la duda que siempre se hacia todas las noches antes de ir a la cama.

—¿Un mal presentimiento?—.

—Si, pero como te he dicho antes, tal vez y solo sea cosa mía, así que no te preocupes—. Él varón asintió un poco convencido de sus palabras.

—Escribi una nueva canción,¿quieres escucharla?—. Él tenso aire que los rodeaba fue roto en cuestión de segundo por él chico.

La castaña dio un par de vueltas por él césped antes de asentir.

—Claro que si—.

Mientras los niños se encontraban jugando, leslie los observaba de lejos, no era bueno socializando con sus "hermanos" por eso se confortaba con mirarlos divertirse de lejos, su timidez le hacia mas difícil su tarea.

No sabia porque pero desde hace un tiempo sophite estaba extraña, siempre solía apartarse de los menores cuando salían a jugar y no la veía hasta que él tiempo de juegos terminaba.

Un día en específico la vio corriendo por él bosque sosteniendo un par de botellas y cuerdas las cuales ya no traía cuando regreso del bosque, tambien noto como algunos niños pequeños distraían a su "madre" cuando la castaña desaparecía.

Ella había cambiado desde que Tonny él pequeño niño que ella había considerado un hermano y era la mas cercana a este había sido adoptado, ella había comenzado a actuar de esa manera tan solo tres días después de su adopción.

Quería preguntarle sobre su cambio de actitud y sobre lo que hacia en sus huidas al bosque pero su timidez se lo impedía además de que no quería que ella lo odiara por meterse en algo que según él "no debía".

Así su espero pacientemente a que la chica le comentara lo que estaba planeando, porque no quería perder la confianza que ambos se tenían estos días que habían convivido.

O simplemente no quería perderla a ella.

—Felicidades Leslie, alguien te ha adoptado, te recibirán mañana por la noche—. No supo porque pero él comentario de la mayor lo dejo helado, mas eso no quitó su emoción por haber sido elegido, por fin tendría una familia que lo amaría.

Paso su vista a sus hermanos, los menores se acercaron a el para felicitarlo algunos incluso lloraron por la noticia, su mirada se enfoco sobre la persona la cual él gustaba descubrió la dura y seria mirada que esta le dedicaba a la mayor.

—Puedes ir recogiendo tus cosas, partiremos mañana al anochecer—. Con esas simples palabras la mujer se retiró dejando a los niños solos.

Noto como la castaña se retiraba del lugar con otros dos chicos siguiéndole en paso, él trio era conocido por ser los mas inteligentes del orfanato además de los mas energéticos que traían felicidad a los menores.

Excepto Calev, ese chico era él hielo en persona pero no le quitaba que era amable y comprensivo con su familia, por otra parte jeremy era él mas infantil del grupo, todo lo tomaba a broma pero se volvía una persona completamente diferente en los momentos serios.

Eran el trió dorado del orfanato.

Leslie no era muy bueno con él lenguaje de señas pero entendió él mensaje que calev le estaba diciendo a la fémina del grupo antes de alejarse de las miradas de los demás.

—"Lo haremos hoy, al anochecer"—.

-¿A que se referían?-

El olor a humo inundo sus fosas nasales obligándole a levantarse exaltado por esto, también noto en la puerta de la habitación como los menores estaban siendo retirados lo los gemelos, el dúo del orfanato que ellos mismos se habían auto mencionado como él dúo dinamita del orfanato.

—¡Hey Leslie, date prisa, no tenemos tiempo que perder!—. Él mas calmado de ambos pelirrojos lo llamo repentinamente y lo sujeto del brazo arrastrándolo con todo él grupo de niños que corría a la salida.

—¡Dense prisa, es como jugar a las atrapadas, él primero en llegar gana!—. Leslie confundido por las acciones que estaban tomando solo les siguió él paso corriendo entre los árboles del bosque que cubria él gran muro que los rodeaba.

A su grupo se unió isabella y calev, estos dos niños cargaban con los dos menores mas pequeños en sus espaldas, la azabache de ojos morados le dedico una leve sonrisa antes de correr junto al azabache de ojos verdes.

—¡Bien, Isabella junto a calev serán los primeros en subir, los mayores ayudaremos a subir al resto de los niños, ¿estan de acuerdo?!—. Acatando las ordenes de los gemelos los primeros chicos escalaron él muro, cuándo lo hicieron ayudaron a los niños restantes a subir.

—¡Leslie, rápido, ¿que estas esperando?!—.

—V-Voy—. Leslie agarro vuelo y entre los dos gemelos pelirrojos fue ayudado a subir él muro, cuando estubo sobre este lo primero que lo dejo helado fue el gran barranco que estaba antes del bosque.

—"¿Como pasaremos esto?"—.

—¡Andando!—. Calev le paso una mochila donde estaban las cosas que necesitarían una vez pasaran él barranco, junto a los demás comenzaron a correr sobre él muro, isabella junto a calev eran los que lideraban dicho grupo.

A todo esto solo había una pregunta que nublaba su mente.

—"¿Donde estaban sophite y jeremy?"—.

—¡Hemos llegado!—. La voz energética de jeremy capto la atención del grupo que se había detenido al encontrar él lugar su seria perfecto para su vida de escape.

—¡Jeremy, sophite!—. Los mas pequeños se abalanzaron hacia estos contentos de que por fin se les unieran al grupo, él dúo dio paso al frente sacando un par de cuerdas que transportaban en sus respectivas mochilas.

—¿Vemos quien lanza mas lejos?—. La castaña sonrió de manera desafiante cuando tomo una de las cuerdas hechas de algunas mantas de sus camas.

—¿Me estas retando?—.

—Definitivamente—. Entre ambos lanzaron las cuerdas con ayuda de unas rocas que sujetaron en la parte superior de estas, gracias a esto las cuerdas lograron atarse con seguridad en las copas y ramas de los árboles.

—¿Quien va primero?—. Los pequeños alzaron sus brazos emocionados por ser los primeros en usar la tirolesa.

—Ire yo—. Calev fue el primero en sujetarle a la correa con ayuda de un gancho que habían tomado en la lavandería y roperos de los cuartos, calev paso exitosamente seguido de él paso isabella.

Ambos chicos pasaron llevándose a los dos menores que llevaban mochilas en sus espaldas.

Asi uno a uno fueron pasando, cada vez había menos, leslie se quedó hasta lo último no sólo porque seguía confundido si no porque quería darle oportunidad a los mas pequeños.

—¿Porque estamos huyendo?, ¿de que estamos escapando?—. Solo quedaban ellos dos, sophite lo miro unos instantes en silencio antes de contestar.

—No nos adoptan, en ningún momento somos recibidos por familias, solo somos comida que esta siendo criada para algún día ser devorados por criaturas, ese día que adoptaron a tony yo habia olvidado despedirme de él por eso corrí a la puerta para hacerlo pero lo que vi—. La castaña respiro hondo antes de seguir.

—Lo que vi fue todo lo contrario de lo que esa mujer dijo.

—¿Q-Que paso con tony?—.

—Ellos, esas cosas le quitaron la vida, Leslie, y si no me hubiese enterado de eso, tu hubieras sido él siguiente, yo simplemente, no quiero perder a alguien mas, por eso me aleje por estos días, estuve planeando un plan para escapar, calev y jeremy me ayudaron e Isabella quiso cooperar—.

Ambos se quedaron en un simple silencio donde lo únicamente que hacían era mirarse directamente a los ojos.

Leslie lentamente se acercó a ella y tomo su mano, sophite se sonrojo ante esto pero este era poco visible comparado con él del varón.

—Escapemos juntos, Sophite—. La castaña sonrió al escuchar sus palabras asi que ambos tomaron sus respectivos ganchos y se balancearon en la tirolesa hasta llegar al otro lado. Sophite corto las cuerdas que unían ambos lados del lugar.

—"Es hora de irnos"—

Dejando todo atrás, con las manos entrelazadas, leslie y sophite junto a los demás niños de la granja lograron escapar cometiendo uno de los mayores escapes del tiempo.

Ambos estaban listos para enfrentar lo que les depararía, porque mientras permaneciesen juntos, ellos podrían con todo.

Como la fiel pareja que eran.

-The end-

-Leslie-


End file.
